The Beginning
by ThePhoenix1
Summary: This young padawan is on the course to an important future. Will it be good or bad? A/U (in teh SW universe of course)
1. Chapter 1

Scot-Kui Rouh   
Koulhoun Fett  
  
Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away.  
  
**long before episode 1 or II even began, when the jedi were a large numbered healthy group, when the sith were not even begun, and young Koulhoun Fett was the son of Jangah Fettet, When brought to the jedi acadamy Jangah did not want anyone to know his son was his son, he did not want his sn to be doomed in his own fate, so he had Koulouhn's surname changed to a shorter version; Fett, Koulhoun is the beginning of the surname fet and is the ancestor of Boba fett, who Koulhouns brother Janga Fettet named his son who named his son and on and on (Janga changed his sons last name to fett also so no one would have the past of fettet on their record) until the origional jango Fett was born, who named his son boba fett. also, Koulhoun fett is a different race then origional boba because as the time went by the fett surname was passed down to the sons of the fett family until the fett genes were mixed with a different race after so many years and then the race Koulhoun is was whiped out.**  
  
(be warned that basically every character in this is made up.)  
  
  
Koulhoun Fett sat cross legged on the smooth emerald pedestal sitting by the rippling water falls in the room of 1000 [water]falls, he felt the calmness engulf him as the sounds of the water lulled Koulhoun into a deep meditation, as he let his mind wander, dull images of memories flashed before him, he was engulfed into his memories for who knows how long when suddenly he saw... and felt an approaching presence that jolted him out of the deep concentration, he looked up to see the tall broad shouldered humanoid standing at 2.1054 meters tall. he wore the proper Jedi attire, without his long robes, he wore a mauve shirt, of the long sleeve type. This shirt had no pockets, nor buttons, and hung down to the jedi's mid-thigh. With no direct way of closing the shirt, he wore a belt, forming a 'V' neck line. Then came long pants, the color mauve, worn comfortably. The ends of the cloth went down to his ankles. Along with the cloth, he wore a pair of knee-high boots. his thin jet black hair lay down past his shoulders, strands of grey stained the long locks. his dark eyes were deep and stern, he was sharp and quick to correct his young padawan any time he caught his mistakes. The Jedi master was new to having the responsibility of a youth and came across to stern or to sharp at times, and it was hard for him to simpathize if he had over reacted, but he was a brilliant teacher and that made up for his inability to relate with his padawan. Koulhoun rose from his seat and strode over to his master, "Master?" Koulhoun asked curiously, his master; Scot-Kui Rouh seemed distracted, "Come, important bussiness calls us. Padawan." Koulhoun looked puzzled, as he followed behind his master into the long halls of the jedi temple.   
  
"Master Scot-Kui? What is it we are needed for?"   
"That." Scot-Kui Rouh snapped, "Is something you should ask yourself once you have studied all the information you receive within time. Do not waste our time with questions you will soon know the answers to." Koulhoun quickly shut his mouth and nodded his head, quickening his pace to keep up with the jedi master. Soon they reached the doors to the jedi council, and as they entered Koulhoun felt the 12 sets of eyes upon him, his heartbeat quickened. "Masters." Scot-Kui greeted the council, he looked sternley at his padawan, "Honorable masters." Koulhoun quickley immitated his masters greetings. The council members nodded in reply and glanced from one another, finally Jedi master Horuk Jeno sighed, "Scot-Kui Rouh. We thank you for accepting our request, I assume you have informed your padawan of the situation?" The mon calamarian spoke evenly, showing no emotion towards his opinion on the team chosen for this request. "I have chosen for him to ben informed of this situation by his senses and ability to gather information, he has not figured anything out yet either, i must add." the master spoke dryley. Jedi council member Len-Fo frowned dissaprovingley, "Master Rouh. I must intervean that I dissaprove of your.... methods for your padawan. you should keep him informed with what you know and feel he deserves to know. although i do understand your method."   
  
Len-Fo saw the irritation swim in Scot-Kui's eyes and then vanish as soon as the knight accepted the opinion. He studied the young padawan Koulhoun Fett, the boy was the son of Jangah Fettet, this was well known even though his surname was different. they shared many features, the silver-blue hair that was rare amongst the Shanouikun race, the peircing white irises that made it so you only saw a dark outlining circle with white all around and then the center of his eye, the pupil was sourounded by white, a trademark of the Shanouikun race. Koulhoun had the sharp facial features. Shanouikun's were almost identical to humanoids, except for their hair colours, and the general iris colours, also they were able to breath underwater through special skin which worked almost identically like gills, but looked like normal skin, they also had the ability to have sharp eyesight, even some could actually magnify their sights on anything, which koulhoun could do.   
  
The padawan stood at 1.8643 meters, his newley acquired lightsaber hung by his belt. "Koulhoun Fett... Do you wish to know what we are reqeuesting your presence for?" Koulhoun glanced at his master, who returned the gaze, "yes master, if you approve." Len-Fo chuckled, "of course. We are sending you and your master on a mission to a sparsley populated city on the planet Tatooine, it is a new setting and requires your help to quiet raging fires between the anti-slave sopporters and the slave runners, please do not take sides, even though slavery is cruel, you must remain nutrual. As for this, the slave runners are sending threats to the government of this city, and it seems a war in this tiny civilization could come at any time" Koulhoun nodded, thankful to be told what he was needed for.   
  
As the two jedi left the council room and headed to the temple library to be informed of any information needed for this city, Koulhoun watched his master, their was an awkward silence between them, something Koulhoun knew they had to overcome, fore they were master and apprentice, a team, they should be as one. Although they only had been together for a few months now, Koulhoun still felt no real bond with his master, like his friend Teric, a Dug. He had inherited the ill-temper of his species, although since he was raised into the temple he was much more jedi like then dug-like. his temper was softer and he could control it well enough. Teric had a speciel bond with his master: Ged Hamicaat, a Weeguay, although quiet very often, he was open with his padawan, and caring, he understood his padawans needs and they were united as one, padawan learner and jedi master. Although Koulhoun was 15, and he had only been with his master for a few months. You did have to become a padawan from teh ages of 8-13, which is what koulhoun had done, he had been chosen as the padawan of jedi knight Fogg MiSomok, they had been a brilliant team, they understood eachother and knew eachother well, but sadly Fogg Misomok had died in a battle on a planet Koulhoun and he were assigned to, after a time of greiving Koulhoun was ready for a new master and soon he was united with Scot-Kui Rouh, a jedi who only worked with himself, the order had thought he needed to learn how to work with a padawan. Koulhoun had been told he must build a new lightsaber also, to start the total new beginning with his master, so he was still beginning to understand his newly constructed companion.  
  
Soon they entered the temple library to find another pair of master and padawan, Jini Hakole and master Firene Suldina, the two pair of humanoids were deeply engrosed in the information running past them on the illuminated screens before them, Koulhoun watched his master, Scot-Kui was waiting, for the librarian probably. "Ah! Master Rouh! Welcome! Yes, and Koulhoun Fett!" The soft voice pierced into the stilness of the room, jedi and padawan turned to meet the librarian Rinei Jasu'l. "Master Rinei." Scot-Kui replied softly, "We have come to gather information on the planet Tatooine, I believe the city on this planet is called Smi-Nen?" Rinei nodded and dissapeired behind a door labelled records. Soon she had emerged again with a datapad and had brought up information on the city Smi-Nen. "Yes, a small city located on the planet tatooine. It thrives on its ability to produce Tag-xcv3, a thin metallic good which can be found buried in the crusts of the planet, this metal is exported into the market and brings in enough trade and other goods to keep the city populated. Although this city has many difficulties a new problem has occured in the production of the Tag-xcv3. It has been decided more work would create more production and slaves have been administered to the mines to increase the rate of production. The problem is that violence against the keepers of the slaves, or the slave runners, has been administered and many are being hurt, their has been increasing threats and attacks between the anti-slavery groups and the slave runners, which has been splitting the government apart within this city." Scot-Kui nodded, "Do you know where we shall depart?" Rinei nodded and pocketted the data pad, "You are to depart at 15:00 today, where you will board the transporter, once you land on Tatooine, a Tatooine speeder will be waiting for you, and you will be equipped with a fixed number of credits. You will arrive at the city and must fidn your way to the Governers, their will be 6 of them." Koulhoun glanced at hsi master, the large man thanked Jinei and began to check his time keeper, "We have three hours padawan. You may sparr in the training simulators if you like. I will be meditating in my quarters." Koulhoun opened his mouth to speak but decided against it and proceded down the corridors to the training rooms. 


	2. chapter 2

He stood on the large platform and waited for the simulation to begin. Soon the buzz of training droids filled the room and Koulhoun ignited his lightsaber, the one he had just finished building. Its glow filled the room, the force pulsed around it. Koulhoun waited for the droids moves, and then launched off. He was on the defense at first, his quick footwork helped him to be light on his feet until he had the openning he was waiting for. He flipped over the droid, spirelled in the air and landed lightly on his feet, his lightsaber was fast in his grip and moved like lightening around the droid, Koulhoun manuvered with great velocity until he finally struck the final blow, defeating the training droid. Koulhoun stood and peeled off the sweat soaked cloth he had tied around his eyes, the bright glow of his midnight blue lightsaber hummed with power. He deactivated it and re atatched it to his belt, he needed a change of clothes. As he walked through the halls he noticed a clock hung up on teh wall, it was 14:00, he needed to change fast and then find his master.   
As he exited his quarters in his clean attire , he strode down the halls to the knights quarters, knocking on the door a fermiliar voice told him his master would be out soon. Within minutes a freshly rested knight exited the room and nodded to his padawan, "You trained well, Koulhoun?" Scot-Kui had adressed his padawan by name, this Koulhoun had never experienced with his current master before, was he trying to bond with the padawan? "Master. Yes. My lightsaber works well with me, something you have taught me to understand well." although his master showed no sign of emotion, Koulhoun could see the pleasure in his masters eyes from the last comment. "Shall we ready to depart now?" Koulhoun asked curiously, "Ask no more questions." the knight hissed, "we will be leaving soon enough," Koulhoun cringed at the reply and nodded quietly.   
Soon they were ready to depart, it was 15:00 and the carrier ship was ready, as they began to board a new set of footsteps fell behind the master and padawan, they enterred the ship and turned to see who was acompanying them. "Baur Jetfiir. You are accompanying us on our mission? and your padawan, Ewan Kenobi?" The two knights greeted eachother unfavorably. They had been rivals as young padawans and still did not favor eachother. "I see they had to force you to work with someone for once, Rouh? the padawan's second choice master. pitiful really." Koulhoun looked at his master and saw long forgotten feelings flashing across the knights face, he was..... angered?   
"Uhh.... Master Jetfiir! May I explore the ship?" Ewan asked nervously, unsure of how to present himself during this encounter, Koulhoun decided he wanted to be aquianted with the boy he probably would be spending many a times with, so he asked the same from his own master. "Koulhoun Fett. You wish to abandon me? Fine, do as you wish, you will never understand." The master replied ill temperedly.  
Koulhoun ventured off behind Ewan, "Ewan Kenobi?" He asked curiously, "Yes. and you are Jangah Fettet's son?" Koulhoun looked confused, "What? I never knew my father, you should know that. We do not share the same surname either, he is not my father." Ewan shrugged, "You had a master before Scot-Kui Rouh?" He asked curiously, "Yes, Master Fogg Misomok. He died in battle." Ewan nodded and looked at Koulhouns lightsaber hilt, "You're 15 yes? Why does your lightsaber appeir to be freshly built?" Koulhoun hesitated for a moment, "you do not wish to discuss it with me? fine. fair enough. What colour is it then?" Ewan asked intolerantly. "Midnight blue is suppose. and yours?" Koulhoun replied, "aha, blue? Mine is green. My master tells me it means I will have great potential. Hey, why is your hilt different?" Ewan asked confused, "Mine is not different, it is just bigger. Look I'll show you." Koulhoun replied. He drew the hilt and activated the saber, a midnight blue blade shot out from both ends of the hilt, it was double bladed. "Sweet jedis council." Ewan muttered astonished, "It's double bladed? how intriguing." Koulhoun shrugged and deactivated the sabre. "I assumed everyone had seen one. Havent you? Arent they common?" Koulhoun asked curiously. Ewan looked out the window into the darkness of space, they were comming into veiw of a planet, "I think that's Tatooine." Ewan said, pointing at teh planet, Koulhoun got up and looked out, "I agree, lets go see our masters." Ewan nodded and they headed for the main area.   
The carrier ship landed and the jedi pairs stepped off, drinking in the landscape, "It's so barren." Koulhoun noted. Scot-Kui glanced down at his padawan, "I was hoping for more of a announcement than just that. But you are correct, come. let us explore more closely." Koulhoun nodded and followed his master, Baur Jetfiir and Ewan Kenobi walked by their side. As they ventured further into the sparse city, more housing structures came into veiw, no one was in sight, so they stopped at a tavern like building and entered, a young Snivvian stood behind a counter, he was cleaning some glasses as the jedi entered, "Who're you?" He asked roughly, Scot-Kui and Baur stepped forward and introduced themselves, "I am Baur Jetfiir, jedi knight, this is my padawan learner Ewan Kenobi." The Snivvian nodded then thought for a second, "Kenobi? I've heard that name before, your father Edo-Wan Kenobi?" Ewan looked up at his master for reassurence, "I never knew my father." he replied quietly. The snivvian shrugged, "and you?" he asked the other pair of jedi, "I am Jedi Knight Scot-Kui Rouh. This is my padawan learner Koulhoun Fett." Koulhoun nodded his head, "and who are you sir?" Baur asked the snivvian. "Aha.... Most people around here call me Dansk." Dansk replied politley. The jedi soon were well aquianted and had been seated and had a round of 'Tatooine Fireballs.' except for Scot-Kui who refused to drink anything he knew nothing about. 


	3. Chapter3

Koulhoun listened intently as Ewan's master held a polite convorsation with Dansk, he was smart, occaisionally he would get information out of the snivvian without him even noticing. Koulhoun glanced over to his right, his master wasnt having polite convorsations, or sneaking information, he just sat there and said nor did anything. Why did the council have to place koulhoun with such a failure of a master, why did they think placing an unsociable knight with a padawan would help either of the two.   
  
As time wore on the snivvian began to glance at the clock on the wall more frequently, finally he seemed quite nervous, "Um... look you all are a fine bunch of people. but you might wanna be on your way now." before they could object, Dansk had ushered them out.  
  
"Master?" Koulhoun asked quietly, "What do you think he was so nervous about?" Scot-Kui sighed, "I ask you the same." his master returned teh question quietly, "Master? Are you alright?" Koulhoun questioned him, concern in his voice. "Yes.. it's just that something is wrong here I d-" He was cut off as blaster fire erupted around them, Baur and Scot-Kui whiped out there lightsabers and had them activated within a split second later, they were deflecting the fire, and it seemed they were being ambushed. Ewan and Koulhoun quickly followed suit and began to move out and assist there masters. all three jedi noticed the double edged lightsaber Koulhoun fought with, it worked with the force of two jedi (with padawan experience though), he deflected two times the amount he would have with one sided sabre, giving ease to the other jedis work. the jedi saw a break in the attack and they made there move, flanking the attackers, they came up on the left and right, masters and padawans dissarmed all the threats.  
  
Soon the Jedi stood before the team of assailants, deactivated there lightsabers and scanned the lands for any other threats. "Why did you attack us?" Scot-Kui asked fiercely, obviously disturbed by the attack. "You're obviously Jedi." one man remarked, "We know why you're here, to stop the slavery. But you can't! we need them to keep our economy alive!! So we had to stop you." this one was bold, why would they risk slavery just to be high in the economy levels. Koulhoun looked at them in disgust, "you are FOR slavery?" he asked astonished, his master gave him a sharp look, sending the silent message,  
  
**Be neutral padawan. remember you job is to remain neutral.**  
  
Koulhoun closed his mouth quickly and looked at the ground. silently, Scot-Kui activated his lightsaber, the purple glow hummed energy. He waved in inches from the man who had just spoken, "You know..." he began, "A lightsaber is constructed of high powered energy, it can cut through anything, skin.. bones... nerves.. anything, unless you use another lightsaber, but i doubt you have one of those." He said it as to strike fear into the group, mainly the one who spoke to him. Koulhoun observed this and noted it, he knew in the back of his head, and his heart something about this scene was wrong, and once he saw the look on Baur Jetfiir's face, the dissaproval, he knew his master was committing a wrong. "Master, you are... striking fear into the hearts of these men.. delibretly.." He saw the irritation swim through his masters eyes, he saw the muscles tense all over his master, and then seconds before, he saw his masters move. Koulhoun leaped out of the way within a moment before his master had lunged forward towards koulhoun. Had he actually TRIED to attack me? Koulhoun thought, as he looked up he saw that with great grace and speed Scot-Kui Rouh had not tried to attack his padawan, but on teh contrary he was trying to PROTECT him. He was deflecting a barrage of attacks from two mysterious persons, they were both using different weapons, one bore a sporting blaster equipped with some sort of jawa type blaster, he held it in favor as though it was only used to special occaisions, the other attacker held the same, as well as a miniture blaster rifle, and instead of a bayonette attached to the front, there was a thin,round 12 inch solid laser, as if it were the last foot of the end of a lightsaber, Koulhoun stood, in a shock as Baur Jetfiir and Ewan Kenobi began to assist Scot-Kui, leaving the previous attackers unguarded, they were gone also. Koulhoun glanced around, then he saw them, hiddin on the roof of one of the shops to the side of them. He was about to give chase when a soft hissing began to emit from the jawa blaster thing, smoke shot out and within seconds all the jedi were down and unconscious. 


End file.
